


What Bonds us

by Ally265



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally265/pseuds/Ally265
Summary: Loki is sent to Asgrd to carry out his trial but one little thing is holding this backYeah I'm terrible at this summary





	What Bonds us

Third Person  
The sound of chains clatter at the floor.  The heavy footsteps of the guards and their swords clanking as they walked with criminal in hand. They stopped in front the golden throne in front them. 

The man upon the throne was none other than Odin himself.  He stood up, despite his age he still had a excellent posture. He looked down at the criminal with little remorse.

The Criminal at hand was no other than the God of mischief,  Loki he looked upon Odin blankly as if confused.

"Loki,  son of Laufey adopted Son of Frigga and Odin,  do you plea guilty to your  attack on Midgrd. " he said in his loud booming voice. 

The court went silent anticipating a response. "I do not plea guilty do to the fact that I have no recollection of this supposed attack" he said.  Gasps and murmurs erupted through the court.

Odin hit his scepter to the ground and silence engulfed the room. 

"You doing realize you are on a thin line as it is,  the only thing keeping you alive is that baby inside of you" he said and his eyes drifted  to Loki extremely noticeable baby bump.

"Odin,  I speak the truth I truly do not remember the attack on Midgrd. " Loki said even with the charm Odin had Frigga reluctantly placed on him.

"Leave" he ordered and the court and guards cleared leaving Odin alone with Loki.  "Loki I speak to you as not a father but as a King I must decide what is best fo-"  Odin was cut off by the doors opening and revealing Thor and the Warriors Six. "Thor what is the meaning of this" he said.  "Father,  I have proof that Loki was indeed brainwashed into doing his actions" he says and Fandral placed down the Loki's scepter. "Inside his scepter was the Mind stone , one of the infinity stones and it seems like someone enchanted it to control the person in possession of it. " Thor explained "This is new information  for me why wasn't this brought earlier" he said. "It seems like someone stole the scepter but we found it"he said. "I will discuss it with the court with this new found evidence " he says taking the scepter  and leaving.

Thor went in front of Loki.  "Loki," he said cupping his face.  Loki is looking down.  "look at me I want to see your eyes" he says making him look . "You will live Loki  and our child" he says moving to cup his stomach "Will see his mother" he said.  "Thor isn't it still too early to be counting your eggs before they hatch "  Loki said touching Thor hair.  "Your son will be born soon,  if he is born before my final sentence I could face forever in the dungeon or just one in their " Loki said rubbing his belly.  "Loki do not speak that was as it our child is just a leverage or pawn in your game. "Thor said getting serious.  "I am just speaking the truth brother" he says "Loki" he says placing a hand to the side of his before smashing Their lips together They stayed like that before the sound of a throat begin cleared interrupt them. 

"Mother?  " Loki said pulling away from Thor.  "Oh Loki you absolutely glowing,  has the morning sickness  stopped" Frigga asked motherly.   
"Yes Mother,"Loki said ,"Long ago" "it has been long since j was able to see you" she said. "I know" Loki said holding Frigga hand. "Loki you should go get some rest" she said and before Loki could protest,  "Thor take him to you quarters and be sure he sleeps " she said and Thor nodded. Thor took Loki hand and leads him to his room.

Loki Pov

As the door shut behind Thor,  I felt a brief   uneasiness  . Thor wrapped his heavy hands around him. "Thor " I said and he turned me around."Loki you will be freed,"he said.  "How do you predict that you Oaf , just awhile ago I was about to be sentenced to eternity in the dungeon " I said breaking free of his hold. "The evidence that would surely convince the court that you were in no wrong" Thor said.  "You don't get it Thor even though the evidence is present, there is still my attack on Jotunhiem" I said.  "That is lesser of news" Thor said touching me but pulled away. "You do not see Thor,  they know of my true heritage they are looking for every reason to put me behind bars!" I said moving away. "Loki calm yourself it isn't good for the baby" he said in calm voice. "Damn the baby it is no use if all I'm going to do is be separated from him as soon he born and be thrown in the dungeon still bloody!" "I will not allow it Loki you will be by my side and become my he says coming up holding me.  "Bride" I said,  "You want me to become your bride" I said.  "You would not believe how I want to, for you to sit by my side as my queen" he said.  "You think the rest of Asgrd would be please seeing me as queen a criminal , you think Odin would like you marrying me a frost giant,  think he would love his grandchild or would he see it as nothing other than a Royal Bastard, w-" I was cut off by Thor kissing me.  "for as long as I may live,  you will be my bride, my queen, the one I depend on, the bearer of  my children you and only you" he said.  To be honest Thor only knows how to pick his words when he is serious other than that it is like hearing a toddler. "Let us sleep Loki " he said leading me to the bed.  We laid down,  Thor had a hand over my baby bump  pulling me into him.  Thors warmth comforts me as I slip to my dreams

Third Person

The next day they were in front the court again for Odin to give the verdict.  "Loki, for the news of the evidence being true,  the court and I have decided  you should dropped of the charges, but you will have to have your magic restricted for one year. " Odin finished. A guard holding a bangle cuff placed it on Loki.  Loki shifted feeling his seir contract.

The court ended and Frigga took Loki to the gardens. "Loki I wish to say congratulations " Frigga said.  "You have heard the news" Loki said looking out at the flowers.  "You will make a fine bride and a wonderful queen" she said with a smile.  "I hope I do" he says facing Her . "You did say you were born to be a king" She pointed out.  "Mother  I-" Loki was cut off by a pain in his stomach and his hands flew to under it.  "Is it Time" Frigga asked and Loki  nodded.  Frigga helped Loki to the medical room and the healers hurried around preparing for it.  Frigga went by Loki.  "Shall I send a guard to -" "No not yet" Loki said cutting her off. Frigga nodded.

An hour past when Loki water finally broke.  Loki clutched the sheets during the contractions. "Mother contact Thor" he says as he felt the baby move down in the canal. Frigga went and told the guard and came back.  "Sir you are ready to push" the healer said as two other lifts his legs back enough to show the canal.  "okay on the next contraction, push" the healer said . Loki waited for it and pushed.  The baby shift and turned as it moved down further.  Loki did it for a couple more times. "The head is crowning" the healer said "I need you to hold the pushes longer" healer said.  Loki hair scattered across the pillow and face slightly red, he got the strength  and produce some strong pushes. It was when the head came when Thor entered still in his armor and  came on the other side of Loki.  Frigga dabbed the sweat from Loki head glancing at Thor. "Loki I apologize for my lateness " Thor said. "Just be quiet and hold my hand " he said and Thor held it.  Loki pushed  feeling the fluids drip from him and the the shoulders Coming out.  "Just one more push" the healer's said holding the upper half of the baby.  Loki gripped Thor hand strong and pushed down hard uttering a scream.  His scream was later countered by a baby silent cries. The healer's cleaned the baby as Loki had the after birth. 

The healer brought to baby in a cream blanket. The baby seemed to have        inherited Loki Joutn markings but still had an Aeisr skin tone. He had a head of black hair also , we wouldn't know his eye color till later down but Loki believe it would be Thor blue eyes.

Two months later Thor was crowned as King of Asgrd and now a month later the wedding.

Loki looked in the mirror,  he was wearing a traditional Asgrd white robes.  He has finally lost all the baby weight and is building some muscle back.  The door opened behind him revealing his Mother holding his Son Silias.  Silias squealed lifting his  hands up at him.  Loki took the baby from her and held his child close. "You look lovely Loki" Frigga said fixing his robe bow. She went to his hair "May i" she asked and Loki nodded.  She added some green flowers to his hair  and gave Silias one since he tried grabbing them out her hand. "The wedding is about to start we should leave you now" she said taking Silias  about to leave.  "Mother do you think I am ready " Loki asked and Frigga face softened "Loki you were ready ever since you were born and Thor he has loved you ever since we first showed you to him" she said then left.  Loki let out a breath

The wedding began all the nine realms leaders and officials were there to witness the wedding. Odin was there too as he was doing the ceremony. The warrior six were also there.  It all began when Loki walked down. The aisle posture and poise and no regret in his face.  His eyes drifted to his mother with Silias and small planted on his face and stayed when he looked at Thor. It seemed like the whole world went silent as he stood in front of him. All he heard was when he was told to say I do,  it finally ended the silence when Thor kissed him and the hall erupted in clapping. 

The reception was rowdy with drinks and eats and music and dancing. Silias was already put sleep by mother so he didn't worry about that.  Loki drifted outside into the gardens as he stared at the fields. Loki didn't realize someone behind him until two strong arms wrapped around him.  "Thor" he said turning around.  "My wife," He said before kissing him.  Loki wrapped his arms around Thor neck and Thor placed his around his waist.

 **Love comes in pairs**  
**But it is never Clear**  
**to who will be**  
**And who will see**  
**To all it is not always near**  
**Even in troubles it** **persevere**  
**Love cost no fee**  
**It is** _ **free**_

**Author's Note:**

> Find more on Watt pad   
> Account: stupidityis


End file.
